Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. About the UltraCraft Allstar Parodies, it is only the beginning. I'll upload more parodies as time goes by. Also, can you copy the contents of the page before deleting it? I made a mistake for adding the "Hitler is informed that Laera Bloodfire has made a pact with Hermann Fegelein" page. I will not add pages like that in the future. Feel free to delete the "Hitler is informed that......" page, but not the UltraCraft Allstar Parodies. Directive255 (talk) 07:00, June 9, 2014 (UTC) The source/wiki markup of wiki articles is archived and is still retained in the event of deletion. If you want to be safe, you can save the source yourself and/or copy to a service such as Pastebin. As for keeping the UltraCraft Allstar Parodies article, I'll leave it up to the other administrators. --FegeleinParodies (talk) 07:14, June 9, 2014 (UTC) The Downfall of Gaia Online The linked page is an article about a series I made sometime ago. I was just informed that it had been flagged for deletion for lack of notability. Let me quote the relevant guideline governing such articles: :Parody Series: Has distinct structure (as opposed to being minor derivatives of popular scenes like Hitler Reviews) AND is notable (has a couple thousand views or more). Why it should be retained? # I'm currently writing about the plot to prove that it has a distinct structure. # Part 1 has 2,800 views. Part 2 has 1,200 views. Part 3 has 800 views. I'm sure that satisfies the requirement of "a couple thousand views or more". Archive Keeper (talk) 21:33, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for responding. It meets the notability criteria so I personally won't touch the article. I should add that someone else marked the article for deletion, not me but I think it should be fine to stay. Would appreciate expansion of the article though. --FegeleinParodies (talk) 14:21, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :Firstly, indent yer replies. :P :Secondly, I acknowledge that we should revert TFP's hasty judgment of the article. I well know the page is WIP, and as such everyone is obliged to wait for more stuff to be laid down before anyone should judge. :Thirdly, I welcome more pages such as these (well-written ones, and complying the guidelines of course). Snuffing out pages is undoubtedly a quick solution, but in the long run it drives editorship away. —[[User:Mfaizsyahmi|''mfaizsyahmi]] (talk) 16:55, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :I'm done writing about parts 1-5. Description for parts 6 & 7 would follow in the few days. If I receive no objections within 24 hours, can I remove the deletion template? Archive Keeper (talk) 00:47, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :I have removed the template. --FegeleinParodies (talk) 02:48, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hitler Plays Grand Prix Legends & Das Phoenix invades the Führerbunker Somebody marked these two pages for deletion because he felt that the series were irrelevant due to discontinuation. I personally see no point in marking them for deletion because no matter what, these parodies are a part of NeinTails' (Das Phoenix's) legacy, and therefore are still somewhat relevant. Any thoughts? GOKYR586 (talk) 08:18, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :I think NeinTails himself tagged his own series page for deletion. Since this is not a mistake or anything, I think we should keep them. People don't burn books when the author dies, right? Same goes with these pages. —[[User:Mfaizsyahmi|mfaizsyahmi]] (talk) 08:47, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Right then. Removed all the delete tags already. GOKYR586 (talk) 08:50, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Jaruzelski parodies Someone marked my page recently. Well i created the parodies, and i can have a proof that they are made by me. Please someone help developing this page. -THETRAINSIMFAN :The problem isn't validation that they are your own content but rather that the significance of said content is questionable. As per wiki policy, we only allow articles pertaining to subjects that are well established ''and hold a strong link to the context of the Downfall Parodies. :--FegeleinParodies (talk) 22:32, October 16, 2014 (UTC) : -Ok, i'm gonna make more parodies. 17:44, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Mirror Parody Universe I see that the Mirror Parody Universe page is marked for deletion, but no reason is given. Does anyone have an idea as to why it's marked? -QT (talk) 17:57, August 16, 2016 (UTC) See Thread:12633 for the reason why. Basically, the concept of the Mirror Parody Universe has never been used by any Unterganger except for a former one (thus putting its notability into question), but the page is kept in the hopes that someone would make parodies using this concept someday. Redirects leading to Hitler Space Program Having a page named "ASBusinessMagnet/Hitler Space Program" is beyond stupid, especially considering there's no page called "Hitler Rants Parodies/War of The Hitlers", or, in general, "Unterganger/Series Name". ASBusinessMagnet (talk) 15:29, November 21, 2017 (UTC)